


Flying Sofas, Exploding Microwaves, And Other Chaotic Happenings Of Wayne Manor

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Chaos, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Poor Bruce, Same for Roy/Dick, SuperBat, This is why Alfred can't go on vacation, Tim/Kon only if you squint, Wayne Manor is crazy, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Bruce is exhausted from a day at work and just wants to spend his evening in peace. Too bad his family doesn't really understand how to do this thing called 'peaceful'.





	Flying Sofas, Exploding Microwaves, And Other Chaotic Happenings Of Wayne Manor

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take a break from the cockblocking episodes for some Batfamily chaos.

Bruce sighed, tearing off his tie as he walked into his Manor, grateful to be home. His day had been filled with endless meetings and just a grueling amount of work for Wayne Enterprises. He just wanted a quiet evening with his boyfriend and family before going on patrol for the night.

Bruce walked into the manor, taking off his jacket and discarding it in the closet. He walked down the hallway into the living room, when he heard yelling.

Bruce frowned. This couldn't be good. He sped up his walking and walked into the living room, and was attacked by a flying couch.

Bruce lay on the floor, dazed. A frantic Clark was crouched above him,and Barbara sat next to him in her wheelchair looking concerned. "Bruce? Bruce are you okay?!" Clark asked, shaking the billionaire's shoulder.

Bruce groaned and sat up. "Please tell me I did _**not**_ just get taken out by my _**sofa.**_ " He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well..." Clark trailed off, not looking Bruce in the eye. Barbara pressed her lips together and coughed awkwardly.

Bruce sighed and pushed himself to his feet. "And _ **why**_ was my sofa flying across the living room?" He demanded.

"It had absolutely nothing to do with me!" Jason shouted, who was throwing an arsenal of pillows at Stephanie, who was using the coffee table as a fort to hide behind.

Bruce watched for a moment, then surveyed the rest of the room. An antique vase lie shattered on the floor, the sofa that had been chucked at Bruce's head lay upturned next to him missing all of it's pillows, (which were currently in use by Jason) a painting was facedown on the floor, Dick and Cass were fencing in a violent manner with fire pokers, and Kon and Roy were wrestling on the floor. 

Clark wrung his hands nervously. "Things around here have been-" an explosion came from the kitchen. "hectic." Clark squeaked out in a small voice after hearing the explosion.

Barbara flicked her eyes around the room. "You can't really blame Clark, he did... _**try.** _ I guess this is what happens when you let Alfred have some vacation time." She offered with an exasperated smile. 

Damian and Tim ran out of the kitchen, with a soot covered faces. "Father! Finally! I swear, the minor explosion was of none of my doing!" Damian shouted.

Bruce massaged his temples, and drew in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before he attempted to regain control of his home. 

Bruce put his fingers in his mouth to let out a sharp wolf whistle. The chaos froze, and everyone stared at Bruce with wide and fearful eyes, frozen in place.

"Now would anyone care to explain to me what is going on?" Bruce said quietly, folding his arms.

Everyone exchanged looks, then chaos broke out again as everyone rushed for an explanation at the same time. Bruce whistled again. Silence.

"One. At. A. Time. Tim, you can start. What the hell was the explosion?" Bruce asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well Damian tried to fix the microwave, I told him he was doing it wrong, and then he made it explode." Tim explained quickly.

Damian scoffed. "I knew exactly what I was doing! If Drake hadn't disturbed me, I would've fixed it perfectly!" He exclaimed.

Bruce closed his eyes. " _ **I see.**_ Jason, Steph, you two next." He ordered.

Jason snorted. "Brown was purposely annoying me, so I decided to get my revenge with pillows." He explained with a shrug, and not an ounce of regret.

Stephanie grinned. "I can't say that's not true." She said sheepishly.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "And you took out an antique vase in the process." He said flatly. Stephanie and Jason looked at each other, shrugged, and gave Bruce matching grins.

Bruce turned again. "Dick, Cass. You?" He asked, feeling weary.

Dick shrugged. "Just proving to Cass that I could totally take her in a sword fight."

Cass snorted. "I was totally winning, Dickface. We may have taken out a painting." She said, looking embarrassed, pointing to the falling painting with her fire poker.

Bruce let out another sigh. "I see." He finally turned to Kon and Roy. "Your explanations better include the sofa." The Dark Knight said shortly.

"Well Kon was getting on my nerves about something I honestly can't remember, and it broke out into a fight. The sofa was all him. He was aiming for me, not you though." Roy explained with folded arms.

"Kon? Anything to add?" Bruce questioned. He got a shrug in response. He turned to his boyfriend and Barbara. "Remind me to never let Alfred go on vacation again." He turned back to his family. "I want this entire mess cleaned up by the time I come back from changing, otherwise you _**all**_ will regret it." Bruce warned in his Batman voice, causing everyone to spring to action.

Bruce sighed and headed to his room. "Clark? Next time I put you in charge, please try to keep order." He asked, exasperated.

Clark smiled softly. "I'm sorry Bruce." He kissed his batty boyfriend and grinned. "Welcome home, Bruce."


End file.
